


(Kind Of) Good Advice

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [82]
Category: Cabin Pressure, The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Age Difference, Armand is a Good Friend, Awkward Crush, Boss/Employee Relationship, Calm Armand, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Logical Armand, Male Friendship, Mentioned Allison Argent/Armand St. Just, Panicking Martin, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Roleplay Logs, Worried Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is panicking about the fact he's realized he <i>likes</i> likes Rey, and all the implications that brings, and he goes to Armand for advice, who gives him the most straightforward and logical (and right) advice there is to give...which wasn't exactly what Martin wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Kind Of) Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this has been flitting around in my head ever since **sideofrawr** had Thea do the singles nights at Verdant and we started a thread with Martin and Rey doing a movie night instead (one day we will finish it), about Martin having a mini panic attack at the realization he fancies her (and then Armand pointing out everyone except Rey can see it, because I play Finn too and he's all like "Yeah, it's obvious" that Martin likes Rey, and vice versa, to Rey). Now, I put age difference in the tags but I want to point out that Martin's canon point in game is pre-series and Rey's had a birthday by the point that this takes place, so there _is_ a gap, but it's somewhere like seven or eight years (I need to listen to more Cabin Pressure to get an idea of where exactly pre-series I'm setting it, but I'm imagining Martin's in his late twenties at this point and not in his thirties like he is in "Abu Dhabi"). 
> 
> Also, this fic is inspired by a quote from Everything, Everything by Nicola Yoon ("I might not be in _love_ , but I'm in _like_. I'm in serious _like_."), which is used in the fic.

He wasn’t quite sure what to _do_ about the situation he found himself in. It was rather unusual. Not that liking someone was unusual. People _liked_ liked each other all the time. But most people weren’t him. And most of the people that people like him liked weren’t an employee and a good friend to boot. He wanted to shoot himself for getting into a position like this, he really did.

He paced outside of Armand’s door for a few minutes and then knocked on it. He wasn’t sure if Armand was even in his room or at the inn; he spent a lot of time with Allison or taking care of business. But after a moment the door opened and his friend looked at him with a smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown. “Is something wrong?” Armand asked.

“I’m not sure,” Martin said, running a hand through his hair. “It might be.”

“Then come in and we can talk,” Armand said, opening his door wider. Martin stepped into what was his apartment at the inn and began to pace. Armand studied him for a moment and then his frowned deepened. “You are most agitated, my friend. Is it something with the business?”

“No, no. That’s going splendidly, thanks to the wish,” Martin said. “It’s more...matters of the heart.”

“Ah,” Armand said, a look of understanding crossing his face. “Does it have to do with your feelings for your co-pilot?”

Martin gave him a pained look. “Is it that obvious?”

“To some of us. Not to her, I imagine,” he said. He gestured towards the kitchen area. “Let me make you some tea, Martin. It will calm you.”

Martin nodded and then followed him over there, still pacing. “I might not be in _love_ , but I'm in _like_. I'm in serious _like_ ,” he said. “I just don’t know how to tell her, or _if_ I should tell her. I mean, I’m her friend. And her boss! And there’s the age difference, too. I’m older than her. People would talk.”

“Yes, I imagine they would,” Armand said. “Though the age difference is not much, not really, and she just had a birthday, did she not?”

“Well, yes,” he said. “But still, I’m older. And I _am_ her boss.”

“You could always promote her,” Armand said. “I am merely a silent partner in the business. You need someone who could do more day-to-day things, and you trust her. And she took advantage of Kate’s wish, did she not? She would have the knowledge needed. You would have my blessing if you chose to give her more responsibility if she was willing.”

Martin stopped pacing and thought for a moment. “I could. But then wouldn’t that smack of favouritism?”

“It is already quite obvious she is your favourite, Martin,” Armand said as he began to make their tea. “And it is also quite obvious that, aside from Poe, you are obviously her favourite.”

“What?” Martin asked, his eyes wide.

“She is over here quite frequently,” Armand replied. “I see her here nearly as much as I see Allison, and Allison is here at least three times a week. When the two of you are in town she is here almost every night. Or if she is not, you are at Dufossat Street House, or the two of you are out on the town. It is very rare that you do not spend some time together each day outside of work.” He gave Martin a smile. “If she did not enjoy your company, she would choose to spend more time in the company of those from her home universe than you.”

“Hmm,” Martin said, finally moving towards his kitchen table and sitting down. “Do you think she fancies me?” he asked.

“That I do not know,” Armand said. “I simply know she enjoys your company, and enjoys it often. Perhaps she does indeed fancy you, or perhaps she considers you just a good friend. But I do know that if you do not venture to ask her it will eat you up. You are not one who likes to be left in the dark about such things.”

“No, I suppose not,” Martin said. Then he sighed. “Why does it all have to be so complicated?”

“The matters of the heart are never easy,” Armand said with a sad smile. “But when you find the right person it is usually all for the best. If I had not gone through what I did with St. Cyr’s daughter I would not appreciate what I have with Allison so much. If things do not work out with Rey then perhaps it is for the best, and you will appreciate what comes next even more.”

“Even though I really want things to work out with Rey?” he asked.

Armand nodded. “Even so.” Armand leaned against the counter top after he set the water to heat up on the stove and looked at Martin. “So, are you planning on going to Thea’s Singles Night at Verdant? And is Rey?”

Martin shook his head. “I hadn’t really wanted to go. It’d be like the dance, I think. Too big a crowd, too much of a chance for me to make a fool of myself. I don’t know if Rey is going to go, though.”

“Then perhaps you should suggest an alternate activity for the two of you to engage in,” Armand suggested. “A film night here at the inn, perhaps. Offer her food and the chance to watch whatever films catch her fancy.”

A grin spread across Martin’s face. “Yeah! That could be fun! She’s been trying to catch up on a lot of films and stuff, I know that much. I don’t think she’d mind that. Especially if I suggest we get spicy food. She likes spicy food.”

“Then there you go. And while she’s here, you can bring up any number of things, including, perhaps, what direction the two of you think you may want your relationship to go towards,” he replied with a nod.

“Hopefully it doesn’t blow up in my face,” he said, his grin fading slightly.

“Somehow I don’t think it will, my friend,” Armand said with a grin as he went back to the kettle. Martin watched and nodded, not feeling as confident as Armand, but hopeful nonetheless. He didn’t want to ruin things with Rey, but he wasn’t sure it would all work out, not with his luck. Only time would tell, of course.


End file.
